


Traum

by Ivansher



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 风间阵/柄本尽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 所以别再等了。
Relationships: Kazama Jin/Tsukamoto Tsukushi
Kudos: 1





	Traum

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Traum-Cro

风间回过神，才发觉自己做了什么。尽已经快原地爆炸了。

啊，不小心对他出手了。

但是真好吃啊，风间舔了舔唇。他一点也不后悔。

“风间……为，为什么？”尽的声音在发抖，眼神却很坚定。

风间帮他擦去眼角泛出的泪水，毫无保留地对上他的视线：

“我喜欢尽。认真的。”

什么时候才准备好？什么时候都不是。

所以别再等了。

尽什么话也说不出来。他只能点点头，然后陷入一个温柔的怀抱。

这可不是梦呀，他对自己说。


End file.
